


come play my drum

by kesmejohel



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Brief Misogynistic Language, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmejohel/pseuds/kesmejohel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Matt and Frank have a chance meeting in a bar and Jessica tags along for the ride and is generally a good bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come play my drum

**Author's Note:**

> to absolutely no one’s surprise matt and jessica get along like a house on fire. i honestly love them together so much???
> 
> edit: went back and played with the formatting a little bit to make some parts a little less choppy!

As per their tradition, this time it's Jessica’s turn to choose the bar they’re going to be occupying for the better part of the evening and Matt is already half-exasperated as they’re chatting and making their way to whatever dive she has decided on.

 

So he's understandably but pleasantly surprised when they arrive and he notes that for once it isn’t a total dump, the place is actually on the nicer end of the scale.

 

Matt smiles as Jessica guides them in and he gives her elbow a gentle squeeze.

 

”Where’s the bar?” Matt asks, holding his cane closer to his body now that they’re indoors.

 

”Right here, Stevie Wonder.” Jessica drawls and Matt snorts as he feels around for the bar top. They have barely sat down and ordered their first round of drinks when someone interrupts them rudely.

 

”Holy shit you two are—” A hiccup, ”—fucking hot!” A drunk man smelling like a sewer slurs from behind them and almost falls head first into the bar top between Matt and Jessica in his haste to get closer, and Jessica’s lip begins to curl.

 

”Do you mind, moron?” Jessica snaps and pushes the offending drunk away from them in one mighty shove and the guy stumbles and staggers before falling onto the floor in a heap.

 

” _Jess_.” Matt chides but does it with a fond smile.

 

”What? He started it.” Jessica mumbles, taking a sip of her cheap whiskey while the drunk starts to pick himself up from the floor.

 

” _Fucking bitch!_ Why the fuck did you do that?” He doesn’t get far before a man from the other side of the bar — _Well built, tall, early forties, closely cropped hair, probably military,_ Matt’s mind supplies, — suddenly steps in.

 

”Is there a problem here?” He says in a gravelly but surprisingly nice voice, and now the drunk is visibly getting more agitated.

 

Matt tenses.

 

”Yeah, there’s a fucking problem! This bitch right here—” Before he can make even a bigger scene the military guy takes him by the throat and marches him backwards out of the bar, and—

 

Roughly shoves him right into a pile of garbage bags out on the curb.

 

Matt and probably everyone else in the bar can hear how the drunk idiot starts retching at the stench.

 

The man returns and most of the bar patrons go back to their drinks now that the show is over.

 

”We had it under control.” Jessica says after a brief silence with a distrustful squint to her eyes.

 

”I think what she means to say is _thank you_.” Matt chimes in smoothly before Jessica can lodge her boot more firmly in her mouth, and tries for a charming smile.

 

The man clears his throat and mumbles a quiet, ”No problem.” and makes to move past them to presumably go back to his drink when Matt speaks up again.

 

”Would you like to join us? After coming to our help like that I think we owe you one.”

 

Jessica gives him _A_   _Look_ but Matt just keeps smiling serenely, waiting for a response.

 

There’s a small awkward silence as the man stands rooted in his spot, before he coughs and moves to sit down on Matt’s other side.

 

”Whatever, I need more whiskey. What’s your poison, Indiana Jones?” Jessica rolls her eyes and nods towards their new companion.

 

”I’ll have the same.”

 

Matt is still nursing his first beer so Jessica relays their orders in a loud voice, with an added slap to the tabletop.

 

”Ah, I’m Matthew and this is Jessica. Again, thank you for coming to our help, —?” Matt tilts his head towards the man with a quirk of lips, and he can sense as blood starts rising steadily towards the surface of the his face.

 

_He’s blushing._

 

Matt just smiles wider and hears Jessica mutter, ”Fucking finally.” from beside him as their drinks arrive.

 

”Frank.” Frank murmurs and takes a big gulp of his whiskey.

 

Something tells Matt that he doesn’t do this often.

 

”So, _Frank_.” Jessica butts in before Matt can say anything. ”What brings you here this fine evening?” Sarcasm practically drips from her words and Matt has to hold back an exasperated sigh.

 

”The same thing as you, most likely.”

 

”To get outrageously drunk? We’ll get along just fine then.” Jessica huffs with some humor and knocks back her drink like a true alcoholic.

 

On another thought, Matt really shouldn’t be enabling her like this.

 

”What do you do for work, Frank?” Matt asks softly, sipping at his beer and he can feel Frank’s eyes zoom in on his mouth.

 

”I’m a Marine. You?” Frank says after a pause and takes another sip of his whiskey. It’s not an outright lie, Matt will give him that.

 

Matt nevertheless raises his brows in surprise and smiles slowly. ”Is that so? Well, I’m a lawyer and Jessica here is a P.I.” Matt motions slightly to Jessica with his head and she gives a small wave and another eyeroll. ”So I guess if you ever get into trouble you know who to call.” 

 

”Not if I don’t have your number.” Frank says, amused and interested despite himself.

 

Matt huffs out in genuine surprise and a pleased grin threatens to overtake his face. ”Right, of course.” Jessica slides him a napkin without prompting and Matt takes a pen from his jacket pocket and jots down his personal phone number before sliding it to Frank with a boyish smile.

 

Frank’s calloused fingers brush over his knuckles for a brief moment before he palms the napkin and tucks it away.

 

”Thanks. I’ll call if anything comes up, then.” Frank says with a sharp upturn of his lips and now it’s Matt's turn to flush.

 

”Well, I hope that something comes up soon.” Matt grins at his daring and when Frank laughs it’s a low, pleasant sound and Matt has to suppress a shiver.

 

”It was very nice meeting you, Matthew. I’ll— I’ll be in touch.” Frank says quietly, oddly sincere, and rises slowly from his seat.

 

”What, leaving already?” Jessica drawls, already on her third drink of the night.

 

”Work calls.” Is all he says before he downs the last of his whiskey. Matt gives one last smile and a nod in his direction and he can tell that Frank hesitates for a second before he turns on his heel and leaves.

 

”It was nice to meet you, too!” Jessica shouts after him before muttering, ”He didn’t even take mine.” Mock-upset.

 

Matt laughs loudly and leans in to give her a small nudge and Jessica grumbles but returns it with a softer one of her own.

 

It was shaping up to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m still trying to find my own writing style and figuring out how not to mix past and present tenses but that one is slow going. i'm pretty sure grammar, pacing, and formatting are probably the work of the devil because i suck at all three.
> 
> as always if you need anything tagged just say so and i'll be happy to do it! <3
> 
> the title was taken from Sandra Lyng's Play My Drum. yes, really.


End file.
